Werner Anderssen
Werner Anderssen is the son of Alberich, and Elva Anderssen making him a member of and the current long time heir of House Anderssen and the heir apparent of the province of Wissenland. Werner Anderssen has three siblings in the form of Wensten, Landolf, and Ebba Anderssen of which the eldest child in the form Wensten would be a kind young boy of whom died due to the failure of his father and his death would lead to the destruction of the love between Elva, and Alberich eventually leading to her death, while Landolf was a brave young man who was in line to become the next elector count but was killed during the Battle of Middenland fighting Arthas, while the only girl in Ebba was a sweet girl betrothed to a high level knight but went missing following the Battle of Middenland. Werner Anderssen would come to marry Rianna Andomeran who took on the identity of a noble girl from the Lowlands and the two remained married happily having several children until following the death of his brother he was named heir and his father forced him to divorce her and having never come to capital she was said to have killed herself but instead took on the new identity of a female Ulric Priest and came to be a constant at the side of Werner. Werner Anderssen was born the fourth child and third son of his father Alberich, and at the time of his birth he stood third in the line of succesion for the Elector Count title of Wissenland behind his father of whom held the title, and his elder brother Wensten, and Landolf. Growing up Werner as a small child was raised almost exclusively by his mother as by this point his father had become obsessed with gambling, and was constantly away, and also during this time he was very close with his sister Ebba, and his brother Landolf of whom were also left behind while their father and Wensten traveled in southern Germania gambling. Werner would be devastated when his twin brother Wensten would commit suicide following an argument with his father and this crushed the family with his father and mother no longer speaking, but also in the aftermath he became close to his elder brother Landolf of whom became his best friend. Werner would be present when his mother died during childbirth but following this event he came to believe it was the work of her lady in waiting Edith Anderssen and was imprisoned for several days due to a fight with his father, and then was sent to the Church of Haglird where he was to train as a Knight in the Order of the Winter Throne. Becoming a squire for the Order of the Winter Throne it was Werner who became more skilled in fighting as well as a stronger believer in the Church of Ulric, and after some time he became knighted during the Eighth Wissenland-Beast War and also during this conflict he became best friends with Niklas Hagglund, but also became involved with the Myrddral Rianna Andomera who he had secretly captured during the fighting and placed within his personal castle of Wissenheim Hold. After spending several years as Knight Captain of Wissenheim Hold and becoming powerful in the area and inside the Order of the Winter Throne it was Werner Anderssen who would join his brother, and father in moving northward to Middenheim where the forces of Wissenland, and Middenland were mobilizing near the city in order to defend themselves against the encroachment of the forces of Arthas and despite substantial numbers the Ulric allies would be defeated by Arthas and during the battle Landolf would fall. Returning to Wirtbad following this defeat he would reveal to his sister the death of Landolf and the following day after falling asleep in his room his sister would be no where to be found the next day leading a large search to be launched for her, but returning to the city several days later he would overhear his step-mother speaking of only having one more child to remove before her children could rule. Understanding not only the threat to himself, but also understanding the slim hope that perhaps his sister still lived he would begin his plotting to get close to Edith of whom he begin to manipulate into falling for him, using her arrogance over her own victory to his advantage. History Werner Anderssen was born the twin brother of Wensten Anderssen but slightly after his twin making him the fourth child and third son of his father Alberich, and at the time of his birth he stood third in the line of succession for the Elector Count title of Wissenland behind his father of whom held the title, and his elder brothers Wensten, and Landolf. Early History Disapearance of Ebba Returning to Wirtbad following this defeat he would reveal to his sister the death of Landolf and the following day after falling asleep in his room his sister would be no where to be found the next day leading a large search to be launched for her, but returning to the city several days later he would overhear his step-mother speaking of only having one more child to remove before her children could rule. Family Members Alberich Anderssen.jpg|Alberich Anderssen - Father|link=Alberich Anderssen House Anderssen.png|Landolf Anderssen - Brother|link=Landolf Anderssen House Anderssen.png|Wensten Anderssen - Brother|link=Wensten Anderssen Edith Anderssen Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Edith Davis - Step-Mother|link=Edith Anderssen 'Relationships' Edith Anderssen Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Edith Anderssen - Lover/Enemy|link=Edith Anderssen Niklas Hagglund.jpg|Niklas Hagglund - Friend|link=Niklas Hagglund Rianna Andomeran Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Rianna Andomeran - Lover/Ally|link=Rianna Andomeran Elantel Hagglund Cover Amazing.jpg|Elantel Hagglund - Lover|link=Elantel Hagglund Category:People Category:People of Wissenland Category:Human Category:Utogen Category:House Anderssen Category:Knight Category:Knight of Ulric Category:POV Character